watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Diseases
Diseases & injuries 'are a (quite large) variety of sicknesses, including bee stings, snake bites, deep, bleeding cuts, chest infections, and Twoleg poisoning that can all be fatal if they happen to cats, and all must be treated by an experienced medicine cat as soon as possible to ensure proper healing. Diseases and injuries can range from the smallest, most minor cut on a flank to a paralyzing, muscle-rotting, killing adder bite. Chest Infections '''In the category of chest infections/coughs, the following list is most minor to most deadly: Whitecough, greencough, blackcough. ' Whitecough Whitecough is the most minor of all chest infections, and can be easily healed---but it easily transforms into greencough which, if not treated properly, can become blackcough---a definite killer. Few cats have been known to survive blackcough, if not any. Catmint isn't completely neccessary for the treating of the weak whitecough, and a few doses of chickweed should be able to get rid of whitecough. Greencough Greencough is a more complex version of whitecough, and is often evolved from it, though greencough sometimes forms on its own, and becomes whitecough and then nothing as it heals. Greencough is severe and should be treated by a few generous doses of catmint. Only use chickweed if you do not ''have any catmint in store, and ''cannot find it anywhere in the territory. You should be prepared to ask medicine cats from rival Clans for catmint. Though chickweed can keep the ill cat from dying while you are searching for the stronger, more helpful catmint, if the greencough-sick patient is not treated by ''at least ''six or more large drops of catmint juice, he/she could die a painful death any minute. Blackcough Blackcough is the most severe of all three chest infections. If greencough is untreated and evolves into blackcough, almost certain death is in store for the patient. You must find as much catmint as possible ASAP, or the ill cat ''will ''die a slow, pressured, agonizing death. Bites And Stings '''It is fairly uncommon that a snake, spider, bee or other dangerous, small creature attacks a cat, but it does happen, most likely when an unwarned or just stupid and ignorant by nature apprentice takes a look in a snake's den or pokes its nose into a curtain of cobwebs when the owner is home. Bee & Wasp Stings Bees, wasps and March-flies sting when they feel threatened, both to defend and attack, but stings are not usually very fatal, and can be easily treated. Find the place of the sting, which will probably be swollen, reddish, and the patient may react if the spot is touched. Grab a dandelion stem and bite off the end. A pale sap should ooze out. Dab at it and gently smother the swollen, stung spot with dandelion sap. You may want to cover the injured patch of skin with clean cobwebs to ensure that dirt and germs don't interrupt the healing process. Adder, Python & Other Snake Bites Snakes are aggressive and swiftly-striking when they feel threatened, snapping their heads forward incredibly fast and sinking their poison-injecting fangs into their prey/enemy. Snake bites should be treated ASAP, or the snake's poison will be spread throughout the body, infecting the bloodstream, brain, kidneys, muscle tissue, and most likely rotting the skin. Find the injured spot and smother it with snakeroot pulp, then cover the swollen, red, bitten patch of skin which will be showing the two distinctive, thin red marks where the snake sank its teeth into with cobweb. Feed the patient poppy seeds and coltsfoot, which helps if the patient has trouble breathing. Crowfood Poisoning Crowfood is a piece of fresh-kill that has been left uneaten for a while and has become home to flies, maggots and a sickening smell. It is often described as having patches of missing fur, possibling a torn-off leg, teeth marks in it, flies swarming around it, and ragged, stinky fur/feathers. Badgers, foxes, crows, vultures and sometimes even starving cats (mostly in BloodClan) have been known to eat crowfood. Most clean, healthy Clan cats turn their noses up at crowfood, and dispose of it if it is found on their territory. Maggots Maggots are small, pale-colored grubs of white, gray or cream, and are often found writhing in masses among the torn-out, smelly, ragged guts of crowfood, feeding on the rotted flesh. If a piece of crowfood with maggots in it is ingested by a cat, that cat will become ill, which can become fatal if not treated. Twoleg Poisoning Twolegs often leave things such as battery acid, bug disinfectant and other stuff lying around. Kits may drink it/play around in it, and they could pass it onto their Clanmates, possibly creating a dying, sickly group of cats. Battery Acid Battery acid can be fatal if ingested, full of toxic liquids which could cause all types of illness, such as paralysis, coughing, runny eyes, high temperature, sneezing, internal bleeding, slurred speech, inability to speak, sore throats, blurry double-vision, squinting, laboured breathing, fur loss and vomiting. All these symptoms can be found if a snake bites a cat, as well. Battery acid poisoning should be treated ASAP, or the cat may die an agonizing death. Garden Pest Disinfectant See Battery Acid. ''Twoleg bug disinfectant may be ingested by a young, stupid Clan apprentice that ventures into a kittypet garden in Twolegplace. Mammal Bites & Wounds '''Badgers, foxes, beavers and enemy cats are known for causing wounds and gashes.' Scratched, Peeling Skin If a badger/fox/beaver/dog/cat skims a cat's skin, the claws may messily peel off a bit of skin, but not dig deep enough to cause bleeding or extreme pain. The loose skin may be scraped off or you may wait for it to drop off itself, revealing a patch of fresh skin. Humans have seven layers of skin. Minor Cuts Tiny, thin slices of skin removed by a set of claws in a fight may reveal a few drops of blood oozing out of the cut. Lick the cut clean. A cut as tiny as this will heal by itself in a few days, but you may wish to put infection-preventing marigold or dock leaf pulp on the minor wound, and/or even wrap it with cobwebs. Heavily Bleeding Gashes Deep, heavily-bleeding wounds should be treated ASAP or the patient may die of blood loss. Smother it with marigold or dock pulp, or maybe both, and wrap it thickly with cobwebs. Tell the injured cat that he/she may not perform any duties for as many days as you reckon, and, if necassary, keep the patient in their den or the medicine den to ensure healthy, quick healing. Bone, Muscle & Joint Disorders Aching Joints Aching joints are often caused by cold, and elders are prone to it. The cat should eat a few tansy leaves, and he/she should be fine. Sprains Muscle sprains are mostly caused when cats accidently step into a rabbit hole with one leg. Their ankle is twisted and a wave of pain shoots up their leg. A cat may limp after enduring a sprained ankle. This should heal by itself in about, say, two weeks. If the sprained part is cut, all blood/pus must be cleaned away and replaced by a thick wad of cobweb. Broken Bones Bones are not often broken and the cause of them is regularly falling from a great height and not landing properly, most likely from the roof of a Twoleg nest or tall tree, holding onto a sharply writhing object, getting the neck or other limb caught in a fox trap which tightens, or getting the neck over-twisted or grabbed onto by a pair of powerful jaws, or possibly another limb, and, in turn, getting the precious spine snapped. A cat will be killed if the bones inside the throat are snapped. To treat a broken bone, treat it with comfrey then wrap it up in vines to keep it in place. Joint Dislocation Joints can be dislocated by falling from great hights or holding onto a violently writhing creature. To relocate the joint, first feed the patient poppy seeds, then push the joint hard back into its socket. See Also *Medicine Cat